Roboter
Ein Roboter ist eine Maschine, die in der Lage ist selbstständig ihm erteilte Aufgaben zu erledigen. Abhängig vom Roboter, kann diese Aufgabe einfach oder komplex sein, könnten menschliches Eingreifen bis hin zur vollständigen Kontrolle erfordern. Sie werden überwiegend durch Prozessoren gesteuert, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Robotern, gibt es eine besondere Ausnahme unter vielen, das Robohirn dass mit einem echten Gehirn arbeitet. Im Fallout Universum sind Roboter für viele Zwecke gebaut worden, viele Beispiele haben lange genug überlebt, um ein Faktor in der Fallout Welt darzustellen. Meistens werden für Angriffe oder zur Verteidigung genutzt, können aber auch als Händler arbeiten. Einige sind Ärzte oder Friseure, um ein paar Beispiele hier zu nennen. In Fallout 2 und Fallout: New Vegas existieren Cyber-Hunde, eine Mischung aus Hund und Roboter. Die US Army verwendete verschiedene Roboter im Krieg gegen China. Programmierung Normalerweise sind Roboter mit einem grundlegenden Programmier-Struktur versehen die ihr Verhalten und Prioritäten regelt. In den meisten Fällen sind diese Regeln einprogramiert und der Spieler kann sie höchstens ein wenig beeinflussen. Allerdings können Roboter auch Persönlichkeiten entwickeln. Ob dies Funktion beabsichtigt war oder ob es das Ergebnis von jahrzehntelangen Betrieb ist unbekannt. Manche Roboter wie zum Beispiel Milo der Vorstandsarbeiter besitzen eine Persönlichkeit seit sie aktiviert wurden, während andere, wie die Protektron Serie nur ein wenig Persönlichkeit zu besitzen scheint. Manchmal scheint die Persöhnlichkeit im Widerspruch zu der urprünglichen Programmierung zu liegen. Ein Paradebeispiel dafür ist der Sicherheitsroboter Cerberus, welcher in Underworld patrouilliert. Trotz seiner Programmierung, die Ghule der Stadt zu schützen, gibt Ceberus ganz offen zu das er am liebsten jeden Bewohner von Underworld töten würde. Sawbones, wohnhaft Sanitäter an der Zitadelle, eine ungesunde Interesse an Schmerzen, die durch seine Persönlichkeit angetrieben, während seine Programmierung erklärt er, ist ein Sanitäter. Viele Robobrains, wenn Dinge wie Kämpfen sagen wird "Sie könnten mir programmiert zu lieben, zu vergeben haben, aber noooooo." Oder "Bitte glauben Sie mir, wenn ich ich nicht genießen, dies zu sagen.". Roboter können sogar zeigen pingelig Persönlichkeiten, eine solche Mr. Gutsy RL-3 Abneigung in jeder ausstellen, ohne neutral Karma. Auch Roboter-Butler zeigen Gegenteil Streifen, obwohl diese Aberrationen weniger wahrscheinlich, schwere Körperverletzung verursachen. Der Butler in der Spieler zu Hause in Fallout 3 wird oft überhört Spruch mit einem fröhlichen Stimme "Wie kann ich dienen Sie Meister?" während murmelte sotto Stimme: "Als ob ich wirklich wollen ..." Einige Sekunden später. Roboter werden im Notfall oft zweckentfremdet was aber zu unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen führen kann. Ein Wartungs-Mister Handy zum Beispiel, ist ein außerordentlich schlechter Arzt. Manche Roboter neigen dazu in alltäglichen Situationen extrem zu reagieren. Metro Protektrons tötet einen unbewaffneten Person, wenn sie nicht über ein Ticket, oben auf diese sie nicht akzeptieren, rot oder blau Pass Pass-Karten, was bedeutet, jemand unterwegs auf diesen Linien kann sogar mit entsprechender Berechtigung angegriffen werden. Ein weiterer Hinweis ist, dass die Fabrik Protektron auf einem Computerterminal in der Pitt erwähnt alle Arbeiter getötet, als sie um die Mühle und ihre Arbeitsplätze verlassen abgelehnt. Außerdem hatte Milo der Versand Vorarbeiter, ein Typ-II Mr. Handy Roboter, eine Gruppe von Mitarbeitern in einem verschlossenen Schrank zu sterben gefangen, und für sehr kleinere Vergehen (unter eine längere Mittagspause, zum Beispiel). In diesem Sinne kann es sicher zu sagen, dass Roboter der Fallout-Universum folgen nicht Asimovs drei Gesetze der Robotik, oder wenn sie es tun sehr locker. Es scheint, dass Ostküste Roboter haben eine natürlich negative Haltung gegenüber den Menschen, oder animierte Dinge im Allgemeinen lebenden oder Roboter, wie all die Roboter einen Kampf "Inhibitor" bedeutet, dass die Roboter zeigen alle einen unkontrollierbaren Drang zu töten, ohne den Inhibitor verfügen sowieso. Umgang mit Robotern thumb|200px|right|[[Wachbots können tödlich sein wenn man unvorbereitet auf sie trifft.]] Obwohl einige Roboter im Fallout Universum friedlich sind, werden die meisten Roboter den Spieler aufgrund ihrer Programmierung als Bedrohung wahrnehmen. Deshalb sind wirkungsvolle Anti-Roboter Strategien ein Muss. Die meisten Roboter sind sehr widerstandsfähig und fast resistent gegen konventionelle Schusswaffen. Kugeln sind meistens nicht durchschlagskräftig genug um die interne Hardware zu beschädigen und Militärrobotern kann selbst ein Granatsplitter nichts anhaben. Doch wie alle Elektronikgeräte, sind Roboter äußerst anfällig für EMPs, was Impulswaffen zu einer außerordentlich effektiven Waffe gegen Roboter werden lässt. Impulsgranaten, Impulsminen und auch die Kaliber 12 Impulsgeschosse sind ideal um Roboter schnell zu beseitigen, zwar sind diese Waffen und Munitionstypen sehr teuer aber das Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis spricht für sich. Explosivwaffen wie Raketenwerfer oder Mini-Atomkatapulte sind zwar effektiv, sind aber zu teuer um sie gegen einfache Roboter anzuwenden. Spieler mit hohen Reparatur Skill oder dem Perk Robotikexperte können unaufmerksame Roboter einfach deaktivieren, während Spieler mit hohen Wissenschafts Skill sich in das Terminal mancher Roboter hacken können um diese dann zu deaktivieren oder neu zu konfigurieren. Liste von Robotern *'Alien Geschützturm' Ist ein Geschützturm mit einer elektronischen Kanone. Zu sehen in Mothership Zeta. *'Android' Die meisten menschlichen aller Roboter, Androiden könnte leicht als normale Menschen unter alle, aber die meisten intensiven Prüfungen zu bestehen. So gesehen: Fallout 3 *Assistent Roboter Ein kleiner Roboter, langsam, kastenförmigen bewegliche Sachen mit zwei Händen, die wahrscheinlich helfen geheimen Gewölbe Techniker bei ihrer Arbeit. So gesehen in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. *Automatisierte Revolver Eine automatische, unbemannte Maschinengewehre, die erfassen kann und Angriff auf Ziele, die feindlich gegenüber der Fraktion oder der Organisation, der sie angehören sind. So gesehen in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas. *Auto-Kanone Ein autonomer Verteidigungsrevolver mit zwei Minigun-Kanonen ausgestattet und relativ schwer gepanzert. So gesehen in Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics. *'Behemoth' Der unangefochtene Schwergewichts-König der Rechner Armee, lebte die Behemoth bis zu seinem Namen durch die Möglichkeit, leicht verwischen seine Feinde und zu überleben riesige Mengen an Schaden. So gesehen in Fallout Tactics. *'Cyberdog' Halb Hund, halb Roboter, cyberdogs für treue Begleiter, wenn nicht schrecklich anpassungsfähig gemacht. Cyberdogs waren Produkte der Enklave. So gesehen in Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas. *Experimentelle Waffen-Drohne Experimentelle Waffen-Drohne sind eine erweiterte Variante der Wächter-Drohne und ausgestattet mit einer Drohnenkanone Ex-B. So gesehen in Mothership Zeta. *Augenbot Relativ gutartig, wird der Augenbot hauptsächlich Radiosendung Enclave Propaganda zu verbreiten konzipiert. Obwohl mit einem elektrischen Betäuber bewaffnet, haben diese Roboter sehr vernachlässigbar Kampfstärke. {C So gesehen in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas. *Schwimmende Auge Diese schwache Sicherheit Roboter nutzt ein elektrischer Viehtreiber zu ungehorsam Personen zurück in die Unterwerfung zu zwingen. Robuste, aber ungeeignet für echten Kampf. {C So gesehen: Fallout, Fallout 2, Van Buren *Wächter-Drohne Wächter Drohnen sind eine erweiterte Variante der Hilfsdrone, die eine Drohnenkanone trägt und macht einen erheblichen Schaden. {C So gesehen: Mothership Zeta *Gewehr-Roboter Ein Sicherheits-Roboter, dreibeinigen Kugel ähnliche Wanderer und nutzt chainguns auf mögliche Bedrohungen für das Wohlbefinden des geheimen Vault anzugreifen. {C So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft *Geschützturm Ein Revolver mit zwei Plasma-Kanone ausgestattet und ist schwer gepanzert. {C So gesehen: Fallout 2 *Schwebeflug-Roboter Nützliche nur als Pfadfinder, durchgeführt Schwebeflug Roboter Aufklärungsfahrten für den Rechner. Sehr schwach, aber als Einweg. {C So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *Humanoider Roboter Ein Roboter-Fußsoldat der Rechner verwendet, waren Androiden weder dauerhaft noch mächtig, aber sie waren reichlich. {C So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *Kamikaze-Roboter Ein Sicherheits-Roboter, dreibeinigen Kugel ähnliche Wanderer und "Selbstmord" Angreifer, die einen elektrischen Explosionsgefahr bei Kontakt mit dem Feind schafft. {C So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft *Laser-Roboter Ein Sicherheits-Roboter, dreibeinigen Kugel ähnliche Wanderer und nutzt schnell schießen Laserkanonen auf seine Feinde zu vernichten. {C So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft *Laser Revolver Ein Revolver mit einem einzigen Lauf Laserkanone und hat die Fähigkeit, weiter unten für zusätzliche Abdeckung. Es kann nicht aus der Deckung feuern. {C So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *'Liberty Prime' Eine riesiger, schwer bewaffneter humanoider Roboter, entworfen für das Militär der Vereinigten Staaten, kam bei der Befreiung von Alaska zum Einsatz. Er wurde nie ganz fertiggestellt und blieb bis er von der Stählernen Bruderschaft aktiviert wurde, im Ödland der Hauptstadt unwirksam. {C So gesehen: Fallout 3 *Load lifter Roboter Im Grunde ein Roboter Gabelstapler, lag der Load lifter Stärke in seiner Größe und Gewicht. So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *Wartung Roboter Ein kleiner Roboter haben keine Arme, langsam, kastenförmigen bewegliche Sachen, die irgendeine Art von Wartungsarbeiten zu tun für die Vault und wurde auch Stromgeneratoren mit den Beinen. So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft *'Mister Gutsy' Eine militarisierte Version des Mr. Handy für die Nutzung durch die United States Army entwickelt. Ein fähiger Kämpfer. So gesehen: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas *'Mister Handy' Dieser Allzweck-Roboter wurde hauptsächlich für Hauswirtschaft und Pflege gebaut. Obwohl nicht ein Kampfroboter kann ein Herr Handy noch eine Bedrohung als Kämpfer. So gesehen: Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas *Befriedungsroboter Die zweite schwersten militärischen Roboter in der Calculator Reihen könnte die Befriedung Bot starten einen verheerenden Fernangriff und benötigt ein hohes Maß an Strafe zu legen. {C So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *'Protektron' Vage erinnert an Robbie der Roboter waren Protectrons gemeinsamen Roboter in und um das Ödland der Hauptstadt. Während viele mit dem Bau oder Metro Sicherheit beauftragt wurden, können einige militärische Versionen gefunden Roaming das Ödland werden. {C So gesehen: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas *'Robohirn' Ein Roboter, Cyborg Verwendung eines organischen Gehirn als seine Haupt-CPU macht, haben Robobrains gefunden gepaart mit tierischen und menschlichen Gehirnen. {C So gesehen: Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics, Van Buren, Fallout: New Vegas *hasten Roboter Unter der kleinste der Rechner Truppen, hasten die Verkleinerungsform Bot patrouillierten engen Grenzen und gelegentlich in Hinterhalt in schwierigem Gelände gelegt. So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *'Sicherheitsroboter' Groß, humanoide Roboter, Roboter waren Sicherheit schwächer als ihre größeren Verwandten, aber wenn es um Machtausübung kam in den engen Grenzen eines Gebäudes, nur wenige Roboter konnte seine Fähigkeiten entsprechen. So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *Wachbot Wachbot sind Raufbolde, egal in welcher Form sie zu nehmen. Lage sowohl austeilen und unter gewaltigen Strafe stellen Wachbot die Spitze der militärischen Robotik. So gesehen: Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas *Service-Roboter Ein kleiner Roboter, Box oder Staubsauger-wie Roboter, die den Boden waschen in der Vault und führen kleine Reparaturen Aufgaben. So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft *'Unterstützungsdrone' Hilfs Drohnen sind grundlegende Drohnen, die nicht mit Waffen ausgestattet sind und statt sie verlassen sich auf Nahkampf. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ihre primäre Funktion Wartung an Bord der Schiffe ist fremd. So gesehen in Fallout 3. *Panzerketten-Roboter Obwohl mit einem massiven Morgenstern, dieser Roboter eine Tötungsmaschine im Nahkampf gemacht bewaffnet, waren die Panzer Titel Roboter dennoch groß und plump. Gekoppelt mit der Unfähigkeit, einen Angriff zu starten reichten, wurden sie leicht durch eine vorbereitete Kraft begegnet. {C So gesehen: Fallout Tactics *Tesla-Roboter Sicherheit Roboter, dreibeinigen Kugel ähnliche Wanderer und nutzt die leistungsstarke elektrische Explosionen durch spezielle Tesla-Gerät erzeugt darauf montierten, um mögliche Gefahren für das Wohlbefinden des geheimen Vault anzugreifen. So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft *'Sekuritron' Die Polizei von Haus der Armee. Sie auf einem Rad zu Fuß und mit einem TV Kopf. So gesehen: Fallout: New Vegas *Geschützturmspezifische Roboter Geschützturmspezifische Roboter versteckt Turm U-Bahn und schnell Pop-up, wenn sie einen Feind sehen und schießen sie mit zwei leistungsstarken Maschinenpistole Kanone. So gesehen: Fallout: Stählerne Bruderschaft Unveröffentlichte Roboter *Agricola Roboter In erster Linie, um die Bewegung der radioaktiven Abfälle zu behandeln konzipiert, eignen sich Agricola Bots schwer gepanzert und langlebig. So gesehen in Van Buren. *'CRB-S' Massiver, Hund-wie Wachen, CRB-S Geräte können so programmiert, dass auf verschiedenen Ebenen von Gewalt für Recht und Ordnung zu wahren durchzuführen. So gesehen in Van Buren. *'Gasbot' Ein Morphing-Zapfsäule mit einem Flammenwerfer ausgerüstet ist, wird wenig über die Gasbot bekannt. So gesehen in Van Buren. Hinter den Kulissen Ein Robotik-Extra, Cyborg, erscheint in Fallout 3. en:Robot pl:Robot ru:Робот Kategorie:Fallout-Handlung Kategorie:Roboter und Computer Kategorie:Technologie